ALL OF ME
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: I don't have a summary fixed, I just have to write something because Legs married someone I don't like for her. I want Legs and McDo to be together forever


Title: All of Me  
Pairing: Sheamus/Stacy Keibler  
Author: E.A. Avis  
Summary: I don't have a summary fixed, I just have to write something because Legs married someone I don't like for her. I want Legs and McDo to be together forever!  
P.O.V.: Switch

-**SS**-

(SAMKC P.O.V.) 

Today is one of the best days on a woman's life, her wedding day.

I smiled as I stepped out of the bathroom that was adjacent to my bedroom in my childhood home, after months of planning, months of tears and cold feet today finally came, the day where I would finally say_ I do_ to one of the most amazing man I had the pleasure to meet, my fiancé Stephen Farrelly.

We had been together for the past five years and six months ago; he finally asked me the big question.

I remember it like it was just yesterday…

_-__**FLASHBACK-**_

_Stephen was grinning as he made breakfast inside the condo he was sharing with one of the most amazing woman he had met, his girlfriend and best female friend, Stacy. They had been together for the past five years and he finally felt in his gut that this was it. He finally found the one._

_After scouring every known jewelry store there is in all of US and UK he finally saw it, he finally saw the ring he would propose to her with. It was a white gold Celtic love knot with a 5.4 karat diamond decorating the knot. He felt his sleep pants for the jewelry box and nodded as he felt it against his thigh. _

"_Good Morning" Stacy greeted him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek, "what's for breakfast?" she asked as she was about to pass him to get her morning tea._

_Stephen pulled her back and pulled out a seat for her on their counter before taking the tea he had prepared for her and smiling, "Your favorites mo angeal." He replied._

"_My favorites?" she asked skeptical, "It's either you had done something I wouldn't like, I missed one of our Anniversaries or it's my birthday, but I know it is not. So what is the special occasion?" she asked._

_Stephen frowned, "Why? Can't I just prepare a breakfast for the most special woman in my life?" _

"_No" she replied, "it's just that…"she tried to reason out before sighing, "never mind." She ended before bestowing the Irish a quick kiss. "come and serve me then handsome." She kids._

_Stephen laughed as he did what she asked him to do before taking a seat beside her, "So are we going to Texas this weekend?" he asked as they started eating._

"_Hmmm…"she hummed as she chewed, "yes, unless we have other prior engagements we need to attend to?" she replied._

_The man shook his head, "Nah, was just asking because I need to know if I should prepare myself." He stated._

_Stacy, curious glanced at the man beside her as she picked on a piece of mango on her fruit bowl, "Prepare for what?" she asked as she bit on the soft fruit but instead her teeth was met with hard metal. She pulled the fork out of her mouth and saw that instead of a piece mango she had instead been dangling a piece of ring, and not just any other ring, "Stephen?" she asked as she turned towards where she thought the sitting man was but instead was met by an empty space because on the floor beside her knelt the huge Irish man._

"_Will you marry me Stacy Anne-Marie Kimberly Calaway?" he asked as he took the ring from the fork and wiping it with a disinfectant before showing it to the woman he was kneeling in-front of._

_Stacy gasped in shock before she nodded "Of course you idiot, I would!" she answered._

_Stephen beamed as he pulled her left hand towards him and immediately placed the ring on her ring finger, "I love you Stacy, so much." He whispered as he stood-up and took her in his arms._

_Stacy smiled as she hugged her fiancé back, "as I do you Stephen." She replied_

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

It has been a constant joke between the two of us that I almost, almost ate the ring he was going to propose to me with, but it was all good naturedly.

I glanced at my bedroom door when I heard someone knock, "Come in" I yelled.

Just then my bedroom door opened and came in my mother and my best friend who would help me prepare for this day as my in-law captures the entirety of it on film.

"Good Morning sweetheart, are you excited?" My mom, Lisa, asked beaming as I nodded.

"Yes mom, I am…" I replied with a huge smile of my own.

Ashley Mizanin, my best friend, then nodded "Then let's this thing start" she announced as she placed her huge make-up kit on my vanity as I approached it as Evan, my in-law, started taking photos.

(**SIF P.O.V.)**

I looked at my reflection closely at the bathroom mirror as I shaved some of my beard before placing the razor down and grinning after wiping my face with my towel. Today, I will tie the knot with the love of my life and all I can ever think about is how we re-met five years ago.

That story was quite funny actually…

-_**FLASHBACK-**_

_I was running on the treadmill on the hotel gym us Superstars are staying in at California when all of a sudden my wandering eyes saw a female figure across from me, she was wearing pink sports bra and black shorts with purple lining lifting weights._

_Me being of the male origin can't help but stare at her._

_I turned my machine off as I have decided to approach her, I had just got off a long distance relationship four months ago and I wanted to get back in the game, because hey, I'm not getting any younger!_

_I walked across the room my eyes only seeing her not noticing that I was about to bump into a machine, I was talking to myself internally pumping my self confidence up when all of a sudden I was on the floor face first._

_All of the occupants who were with us inside the gym glanced at me and started laughing making her curious, so I immediately righted myself up and tried to act like there was nothing wrong, so I sat on the bench of the machine I toppled from and started pushing up not noticing that the bar was empty of weights since it wasn't used today. _

_So there I was pushing and pushing trying to act all macho and stuff when all of a sudden I saw her looking at me upside down smiling, "You okay?" she asked me._

_I grinned back at her and nodded, "Yeah I am why?" I replied still pushing._

_Her smile then widened, "Because you are pushing nothing Sheamo" she replied._

_I stopped what I was doing and immediately sat up, "You know who I am?" I asked more shocked by that fact than me pushing nothing while trying to impress her._

_She rolled her beautiful gray-blues…wait gray-blues? I think I saw those eyes on someone else and that someone else was close to me since he just proposed to my little cousin. "Of course I do you dolt!" she replied._

_I frowned still trying to remember who she was then face palmed when I finally did, "Oh My I am trying to impress Little Anne-Marie!" I exclaimed loudly._

_Stacy started laughing at that making me smile even though I am, as well as my ego is, bruised. "Little Anne-Marie is not so little anymore Sheamo!" she cheekily replied before leaving me gaping._

"_Yeah not so little anymore" I whispered to myself as I watched her from my perch as I truly admired her woman curves and assets._

_-__**END FLASHBACK-**_

I shook my head waking myself up from where my mind wandered as I stepped out towards the bedroom I was occupying that day. I smiled as I saw my groomsmen all shirtless and was goofing off. "Hey fella, stop goofing off, I'm getting married today." I informed them.

My cousins, Drew Galloway, Shane Helms, and Chris Colfer and my best friend Stuart Bennet all stopped before grinning at me, "We know Shea, we know." Stu replied as he threw me my pants. "Now start dressing!" he informed me.

I nodded at him as I put on my slacks and as Stu said, start dressing.

-**SS**-

(SAMKC P.O.V.)

I was standing behind the door where I was hiding from everyone's sight as my bridal entourage began; I smiled as my matron-of-honor walked down the aisle. I glanced at my parents who were both smiling at me.

"Having any second or third thoughts princess?" my dad, Mark, asked as he stood on my left as my mom stood on my right. They would walk me down the aisle towards my forever in a short while.

I shook my head, "None dad, I'm more concerned about you. You are losing me to someone when I remember when I was a kid you always told me and mom that no one is good enough for your Princess." I teased him but I am really trying to see what my father actually feels.

My dad grabbed both of my hands as he turned me to face him, "I may say that no one is good enough for me to give you to them, but if there is someone close enough to my standard it is that man out there who is waiting for you. Your mom and I had only one wish when you and your brothers were born, that you all meet the person who would love you for everything you are and not try to change you and for you three to have that happiness with them as what your mother and I share. And lastly for you three to follow what your heart desires." He paused as he cupped my cheek, "I had those wishes coming true and I could never be prouder than I am today to give my only daughter to someone who would treat her like I had wished she would be treated, with respect and love." He ended as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled at my dad and bestowed him a quick kiss on the cheek before hugging him tight, "Thanks dad." I told him.

My mother just stood by watching us, and when the coordinator nodded for them to walk down the aisle and wait for me I know that what me and my brothers had now is because my parents worked hard to raise us well, and I know this is just half of my payment to them.

I accepted the bouquet of violet and white roses from one of the organizers as they placed on my veil as I released a deep breath I knew right then that what my dad wished was just within my grasp and all I needed to do was grab it and never let go.

(**SIF P.O.V.)**

I stood by the mocked altar waiting for the woman I am marrying when I saw her parents first walking down the aisle, I knew how they were super protective of the woman I am going to be blessed to be calling my wife especially her father.

I glanced to where her brothers are and saw one of my good friends sending me death glares beside my cousin who was his husband of three months. I grinned at him and nodded letting him know that if I had even dared to raise a hand on Stacy he would be whooping my ass, because I had made the same threats to him when he married Little Evan. Randy nodded his ascent but kept on glaring at me. I glanced at my side where Stu was standing beside me who was looking a little gleefully at me as I shrugged my shoulder, whatever.

Just then the bridal song played, I looked up and immediately lost my breath when the French doors was opened and she made her first step towards me, Stacy was a stunning bride and I am man enough to know that I am blessed to have her now 'til the end of time.

-**SS**-

(**P.O.V. Third**)

As the bride marched towards the groom, everyone in attendance saw that the two people have only eyes for each other.

As the bride finally joined the groom in standing in-front of the priest, the priest asked; "Who gave this woman away?"

Mark and Lisa Calaway smiled at Sheamus and replied, "We do Father", in unison as Mark handed her daughter's hand to the Irishman after shaking hands with the younger man and escorting his wife towards their seats as Sheamus did the same as the matron-of-honor arranged the train of the bride's wedding gown.

"We are gathered here today to join two lives into one…" the priest started as the ceremony began. "So for the rings" the priest said as Stuart produced the wedding rings from his breast pocket and gave one to both Stacy and Stephen, "…kindly repeat after me Stacy…"

"I Stacy Anne-Marie Kimberly, promise to have you Stephen as my husband through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through Championships and injuries, through storylines and destiny, 'til death do we part" she repeated as she placed the ring on his finger.

The priest smiled before he turned towards the pale man in-front of him, "Stephen…"

"I Stephen Isaac, promise to have you Stacy as my wife through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through failed TV programs and successful movies, through storylines and destiny, 'til death do we part." He then stated as he placed the ring on her finger on top of her engagement ring.

"Those who are in favor of these two not getting married speak now or forever shall hold your peace?" The priest asked after Stacy had received the coins that would have symbolized that she had accepted her role as the main financier in their married life. "Well without further ado, please welcome Mr and Mrs Stephen Farrelly, you may now kiss your bride son." He stated.

Sheamus and Stacy faced each other as Stephen lifted her veil and smiled before leaning forward and laying a kiss on his wife's lips for their first kiss as husband and wife. They pulled back smiling to each other when all of a sudden Randy cheered once again for a request for the newlyweds to kiss once again. Stacy shook her head before tiptoeing and laying a loving one on her husband's lips as Stephen leaned her back.

Those who had witnessed it catcalled and cheered happy for their friends who had now united their lives and their hearts into one.

**The End…**

…**for now. :-p**


End file.
